Disturbia
|year=2008 |mode=Solo |dg=Female |difficulty= 3 (Hard) (Classic/Mashup) |effort= |nogm=3 |pc=Chinese Violet |gc=Cyan |lc=Turquoise (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |alt=Puppet Master Mode |pictos = 153 (Classic) 117 (Mashup) |nowc = Disturbia |perf = Aurélie Sériné |choreo = Céline Rotsen}} "Disturbia" by Rihanna ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She has a pink and dark blue dress. Her hair is the same color as her dress. She also has spikes on her sleeves. She wears black platform high heels and a purple spiked arm bracelet on her left wrist. Her outline is purple. Background The routine takes place inside a trippy blue room with glowing colors (possibly electric wires). At the chorus the room goes black with some sparkles. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. '''Gold Move 3: Lower your hands and bend down. DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 DisturbiaGM3.png|Gold Move 3 Disturbia GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Disturbia GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "In Rhythm" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Disturbia" is sung Mashup Disturbia has an unlockable Mashup which is available on every console. Dancers *''Disturbia'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Make The Party (Don't Stop)'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''She's Got Me Dancin''' *''Cosmic Girl '' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Make The Party (Don't Stop)'' *''Dance All Nite'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''We Speak No Americano'' *''Lets Go To The Mall'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Pump Up The Volume'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Disturbia'' *''Lets Go To The Mall'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' *''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Disturbia'' Puppet Master Mode Disturbia ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Disturbia' * Flower Power/Man On The Moon/Pin-Up Kick/Swan Walk * Four Corners/Rainbow/No Way/Heel 'N' Toes * Cocktail/Funny Frog/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotic Slaps * Tear It Up/Pull Down/Sporty Clap/Wonder Wave * Hey Dude/Vogueing Queen/Prime Time/Beach Combing * Girl Power/Puppet/Double Punch/Shuffling * Dog Call/Seesaw/Hippie Groove/The Winner * Skater Groove/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Techno Tonic * Cheer Guitar/Whip And Circle/Party Boy/Box Step * Girating Mustache/Cosmic Shooter/80's Twist/Goofy Walk * Smelly Boy/Hopscotch Jump/Aerobic Punch/Shoot Em Up * Football Boy/Claws/Twist 'N' Clap/Treadmill * Move Your Body/Neon Robotics/Indian Swing/Push It * Nerdy Braces/Moon Walker/Chosen/Bouncer * Dude Dance/Robotic Repeat/Windscreen Wiper/Here And Now * Hands 'N' Hips/Smooth Kazatchok/Watch Out/Get Gone * Hammer Time/Goalie/Fashion Snap/Birdie * The Dancefloor/Fighting Santa/Shake Your Fists/Sunset Swing * Mod's Madness/Knee Pop/Joggers Jig/Super Groove * Tribal Samba/Punch It/Hi All/Vahine * Dirty Punch/Punch the Sky/Fast Hands/Hypnotic Hands * Dog Fight/Posh/Locking/Sweet Caress * You/Dancing Devil/Spanish Groove/Hot n_ColdTear It Up * Cheerleader/Cosmic Punch/Walking Wave/Pendulum Whip * Macho Lasso/Tex Mex Rodeo/Push Me Pull Me/Goofy Skipping * Hitch Up/Happy Clap/Run 'N' Bounce/Cyber Pose * Locomotion/Goalie Grind/Party Wings/Thunder Punch * Fitness Punch/Flying Frog/African Swim/Malibu Waves * Disturbia Appearances in Mashups Disturbia ''appears in the following Mashups: * 'Disturbia' * ''Ain't No Other Man * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Kissed a Girl * Just a Gigolo * Just Dance * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * So What * #thatPOWER * Where Have You Been Captions Disturbia ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Beat It * Crawl * Dark Feelings * Disturbed Shake * Fever * Hands Up * Kitty Claws * Monster Claw * Side Claws * Windmill Trivia *This is the fourth song by Rihanna in the ''Just Dance series and the spinoff, after S.O.S, Pon de Replay, and Only Girl (In The World); it is succeeded by Umbrella, ''Hard'','' ''Where Have You Been, and Diamonds. *The dancer in this song is on both the NTSC and PAL covers of'' Just Dance 4. *The coach makes a cameo in the background of ''Just Dance. *This is an avatar for the dancer on every game. In Just Dance 4, you can get it via the Wheel of Prizes. In Just Dance 2014, it must be purchased with 5 Mojocoins. In Just Dance 2015, you need saved data from previous games. **However, on the Wii U version of Just Dance 4, there is no need to unlock the avatar, as every avatar is already unlocked. *''S**t'' is censored. *The dancer has a lightning on her face on the PAL box art, but it appears as a triangle in the actual game. *This was one of the first songs on Just Dance 4 to be revealed. *This song was originally going to have a completely different choreography. *During the routine, her armpits seem to be black. **This also happens in We R Who We R Gallery Disturbia.jpg|''Disturbia'' disturbiainactive.png|''Disturbia'' on the Just Dance 4 menu disturbiaactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover disturbia_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover File:Disturbia JD4 Avatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 4 75rga.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 75.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/2016 20075.png|Golden avatar 30075.png|Diamond avatar Best one i've ever done yet.png|The coach awesomeedit.png disturbiateaser.jpg|Teaser DisturbiaP.png|Pictograms Disturbia Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram disturbia beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Disturbiaext.png chorus.png rays.png BETA disturbia.gif|Beta Disturbia choreographyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-xhsC97900 DisturbiaBTS.PNG|Behind the Scenes DisturbiaBTS2.PNG|Behind the Scenes 2 DisturbiaBTS3.PNG|Behind the Scenes 3 DisturbiaBTS4.PNG|Behind the Scenes 4 MovesLikeJaggerwithDisturbiaBTS.PNG|Behind the Scenes with Moves Like Jagger C1 Videos Rihanna - Disturbia Just Dance 4 - Disturbia Disturbia (Dance Mash-up - Just Dance 4) *5 Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Disturbia Puppet Master Mode References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Songs in Trailers